


Friends With Benefits (Reader Insert)

by Space_Princess



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mental Health Issues, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Princess/pseuds/Space_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're well aware he's using you but what he doesn't know is that your using him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits (Reader Insert)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that just popped into my mind and I decided to share it? (not quite sure how I feel about it though) It's reader insert based so idk

Fucking around that's all it was. You weren't dating, hell you weren't even friends with the guy, and yet whenever he needed to put his dick somewhere he called you up. He could quite easily get anyone he wanted, girls hung around him as if he were a king. You couldn't care less about him and yet night after night it was his name you were moaning. It was his lips on yours, his hands exploring your body, his back you were clawing as he thrust in and out of you and it was him you would miss at night, cuddling up to your pillow. 

Well not exactly. No you didn't miss Duke Devlin, far from it actually. To you he was a self absorbed asshole who didn't care about anyone. There was no dyeing he was good in the bedroom, he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. You knew damn well he was sleeping with other girls but it didn't bother you in the slightest. He was using you, he didn't hide that from you, and yet you didn't care. You didn't care about Duke Devlin. You were using him too but for different reasons. 

You were someone who didn't get a lot of attention, from anyone really. You became lonely, distant and you hated every inch of your body. You hung out with the wrong people because you just didn't care. You'd go to parties and drink until you couldn't feel the hurt inside of you anymore. You drank until you became less awkward. You drank until you lost all sense of right or wrong. That's when you fell in love. You fell in love with sex. You really didn't care who it was with, as long as you were touched. It was planted in your brain that sex meant people liked you. It boosted your ego knowing that people wanted to get you out of your panties. Because in your sick, twisted mind it gave you a kick. 

You knew these people didn't love you, that they just wanted to use your body for their own pleasure, but that's exactly what you wanted. If you couldn't even figure out your own feelings how were you suppose to deal with someone else's? It was like a drug, you'd get high and slowly start to come down before you crash. Everyone on the outside thought everything was fine, but really you're just a scared little girl who wants attention and this is the only way she can get it. 

You weren't friends, you weren't lovers, you weren't anything. You were just two people fucking for two different reasons. You can't go on like this forever. One day you'll crack, and you'll fall. You'll be all alone once again. Duke Devlin will move on when he becomes bored. But it's okay after all, fucking around is all it is and you don't really care Duke Devlin, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! My psychologist thought it might be a good idea to get back into writing so here I am? Sorry if it's a little rusty, I haven't written anything in 2 years!


End file.
